


Orchid

by CMBaggs



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBaggs/pseuds/CMBaggs
Summary: Arthur handles with great care.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Orchid

Her heel casted up and down Arthur’s bare back, following the curve of his spine as he worked at her. Knees draped over his broad shoulders; his cheeks scrubbed against the inside of her smooth thighs.

“Oh…” she sighed. Sweet as birdsong. He nuzzled at her core, a bee among the petals. Licked her. Delicious. Silken and buttery soft. A touch, just a hint, of salt.

Her nails scraped his scalp, kneading like a cat. “Oh, Arthur… Arthur…”

She bucked against his mouth. Her thighs clamped tighter, her fingers twisting in his hair, hard.

_Oh, let me feel you, sweetheart. Lemme know you ain’t some dream I gotta ever wake from…_

And he did fear waking. Despite the ring on her finger and the baby in her belly. He could not say it, too frightened that speaking the thing would give it life. Action never failed him. When the words stuck to his throat, he could shout how he felt with deed.

Emelia came with a wordless exclamation. Her scent flooding him, so wild and earthy and warm. She went soft and quiet, carding her fingers through his hair and Arthur kissed his way up her quivering body. An unhurried pilgrimage. The firm plane below her navel, just barely beginning to swell with the fruit of his seed. Trembling, he kissed her once, twice there before continuing, coming to the soft swells of her breasts. So swollen and tender and perfect and he minded her, suckling so gently persistent and Emelia cooed, her breath reedy and weak with pleasure. She curled her fingers and arched her body and coaxed him upward.

He obeyed. Though he ached, quivering like a stallion itching to mount, he laid beside her, facing her. Would that he could draw this moment and keep it. Beyond her, the autumn sun sieved through the lace drapes of their little rented haven. Framing her in a golden halo. Beautiful, precious, delicate. Her brown eyes glazed. Speckled cheeks flushed. Hair loose and wild. He still could not believe his luck. He laid a greedy paw upon her naked hip, tracing slow circles with a thumb worn hard on gun hammers.

Emelia stroked his face. Drawing her delicate little fingers, so softly across all the ugly, imperfect edges. The scratch along the side of his nose. The angry gouges in the cleft of his chin. The little scar in his upper lip. He deserved each and every one, but her eyes remained warm and soft and so inexplicably full of love despite the dreadful mess in front of her.

He reached up to touch that dark hair. Ran his rough scarred hand through it again and again, watching the warm silk slip between his thick fingers and turn gold in the light. Amazed, as ever, that she did not flinch or shy away from him.

_Oh, my lovely._

Why did the words stick so firmly in his throat despite his heart running full to bursting?

She wriggled closer to him until her warm breasts pressed against his chest. She wiped his eyes. Brought her mouth to his like palms to prayer and her kiss was a vow. She understood him, got his soul. Read him like he read horses.

“You tell your truth with your whole body,” she whispered.

He pulled her closer and Emelia kissed him again. She reached between them. Oh. Oh… Arthur closed his eyes and let her take him away. He moved to cover her. Oh. This girl. Pushed his tongue past her lips as he pressed into her. Warm. Soft. _Home._ Oh, lord. Deep and tangible and sublime. Lost and found.

“My girl.”


End file.
